criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Guns Loaded
All Guns Loaded is the fifteenth case of World Edition, as well as the seventh and the final case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, in the investigation concerning Ad-Dima after the murder of Mahmood Farra, the Supreme Police found out that Ad-Dima operative Safira Wawanakwa had escaped to Ad-Dima's main headquarters in Suez, Egypt. When the team arrived in Suez, Meghan tracked Safira's phone signal to the Suez Canal. However, when Marina and the player arrived at the Suez Canal, they found the corpse of the operative they had been chasing across the Sahara. Safira had been shot six times before being left for dead. Ross concluded that the killer spat on the victim, noting that the killer truly hated the victim. After flagging three suspects, one of them being Hakam himself, Meghan reported that she had located the headquarters of Ad-Dima's leader. After flagging two more suspects and registering the murder weapon, they were nearly shot by Cairo fire chief Zahra Shahin. Despite all the chaos that occured, the team made their most shocking discovery behind Ad-Dima; they arrested Hakam, as the evidence identified him as Safira's killer and Ad-Dima's leader. Hakam initially denied involvement, until a crying Marina revealed that the killer used a scarab pin as a lock for a puzzle box to place Safira's necklace, which made him confess his guilt. He told the duo that he was initially optimistic and joyful, but when the former Ad-Dima leader, Safira's father, passed the title of Ad-Dima's leader to him, he grew to be lazy and grouchy. That was when he decided to be a double agent, connecting with Cedric Aegros; that was how Ad-Dima started to really rebel within the sands of the Sahara. Marina then tearfully had to arrest the ex-agent and ship him off to trial to face Judge Rosenbloom. The judge was shocked at the agent's evildoings, and that's when Hakam confessed his true motive behind Safira's murder. She killed his parents, Mahmood and Amira Farra, by giving the threat that was sent to Amira under the fake identity of Ad-Dima's leader, before letting her being arrested and shipped off to trial, where Safira set off the smoke bomb, shooting Amira and then escaped to Suez, where an angry Hakam confronted her hours later. Hakam, with some of his own investigation, found out about Safira's tricks on his parents. Hakam then pulled out his old derringer he carried around (which the team didn't know he had) and shot Safira six times. He started laughing maniacally as he coughed out blood, only to fall unconscious. The judge ended the trial by sentencing Hakam to life imprisonment without possibility for parole. In the aftermath of the trial, Luna's analysis of the blood discovered that Safira's blood was mixed with Hakam's saliva. Then Hakam shockingly burst into the headquarters, followed by guards, screeching that Safira was going to annihilate the Sahara with a trap she had set from the Moroccan shores to the Nile River. That's when the fear of Safira, the true bloodthirsty leader of Ad-Dima, dawned on them as a bomb blew in the headquarters. After the bomb annihilated the headquarters, they shockingly found Kishana's corpse. After finding Safira's cell, which Meghan had hacked into, they found a message that was sent out to at least 20 to 25 different locations. Then the rebels of the Sahara had, according to the news channels across the Sahara, started to attack various governments and causing shootings and riots. Chief Oakley had ordered Samuel Sarmiento to join Marina, Meghan and the player to stop the conspiracies across the Sahara. They found a bag of trackers in the cult's headquarters which was, according to Meghan and Samuel's analysis, tracking either a government official, a Sahara rebel or most shocking of all, a bomb. The bombs was planted across the Sahara's capitals and largest cities including Marrakech, Timbuktu, Zella and Cairo. The team then decided to call for a request to Zahra Shahin by asking her to dispatch the Cairo fire department across the Sahara, disabling the bombs. Meanwhile they asked Ronald Tareq, in exchange for his criminal record across the Sahara that was found out during the investigation, he would have to give a broadcast. In the broadcast, much to Ronald's disappointment, he was forced to free the Sahara from his influential plans that had made the rebels rejoice. The result made the Sahara settle down, now free of the notorious cult that had ruled the sands across three decades. After the downfall of Ad-Dima, Hakam asked the player and Marina to come to see him. When they found him in his cell, he told them of something that he had found out, a connection to the Middle East, concerning Hesham Wawanakwa's involvement in an unknown plan that would drive the Middle East to war. He then told them that he had come in contact with an anonymous person in Dubai to help the team out in stopping the Middle Eastern War and dismantle the plan for good. He said he was sorry for not telling the team sooner about his involvement in Ad-Dima and bade them goodbye for good. After finding a tablet at the canal, the team received a message from an anonymous hacker named Du841 5pH1nxy5, who informed them of their discovery behind the recent events in the Middle East including the accusation of the King of Saudi Arabia in the assassination of the King of Iran. The anonymous told them to look for the "true enemy" and a military officer named Michael Robinson as the hacker ended the call. After the call was ended, Marina and the player went to speak to Danyal Tiryaki, who had come back to the team as an informant traveling around the world, about the Middle Eastern War. Danyal said that the King of Iran was assassinated within a meeting of the Middle East nations in Aden, Yemen and he also suggested to go talk to Michael Robinson in Aden. Afterwards the detectives went to talk to Kishana's brother about his sister's death, who prompted the team to avenge Kishana's death. Later Marina and the player took up the task of hiring Omar Alfarsi who had been fired from FIRE as the new elite force agent of the Supreme Police. Finally, Chief Oakley set the team's destination to Aden to hunt down the people who started a war in the Middle East and take them down for good. Stats Victim *'Safira Wawanakwa' (shot six times and left to die at the Suez Canal) Murder Weapon *'Derringer' Killer *'Hakam Farra' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab pin Profile *The suspect smokes hookah Profile *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab pin Profile *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab pin Profile *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pickled turnips. *The killer smokes hookah. *The killer reads hieroglyphs. *The killer is under 30. *The killer wears a scarab pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate... Chapter 2 *Investigate... Chapter 3 *Investigate Communications Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Safe, Torn Check) *See why Zarah tried to shoot Marina. (Prerequisite: Play Communications Table as a task) Thicker Than Blood (7/7) *Receive a blood sample from Hakam. (Available after unlocking; New Lab Sample: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *See what Chief Oakley wants. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; New Lab Sample: Kishana's Body) *Autopsy Kishana's Body. (12:00:00) *Investigate Ad-Dima Hideout. (Result: Safira's Cell Phone) *Talk to Chief Oakley about the cult's plan. (Result: Burger; Prerequisite: Cellphone found) *Investigate Communications Table. (Result: Bag of Trackers) *Stop Jafar Arah from getting away with the trackers. *Analyze Trackers. (9:00:00) *Talk to Zahra Shahin about helping out with disabling the bombs across the Sahara. *Talk to Ronald Tareq about cooling down the Saharan rebels in a broadcast. *Talk to Hakam about his confession and bid him goodbye. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Suez Canal. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Hacker's Tablet. (3:00:00) *Talk to Du841 5pH1nxy5 about the Middle Eastern War and their rumors behind the war. *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about what he has discovered in the Middle East. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Faraji Prinsloo about his sister's death. (Reward: Egyptian Costume) *Talk to Omar Alfarsi about joining the team since he was fired from FIRE. (Result: FIRE's Spy Suit) *Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Sahara Region (Josh)